Another City, Another Edge, Another Forever
by Schematization
Summary: Is there a chance that there could be another City on the Edge of Forever?


Another 'what if' story. My mind does tend to wander in the direction of that split second, when something else could've occured instead of what we know did happen. I think I like the idea that there is a differing universe out there that develops from all those choices or decisions or that turn that we didn't make in our life.

DISC: Nope. Never have. Never did. And never will own Star Trek or Paramount. Thank God.

* * *

**ANOTHER CITY, ANOTHER EDGE, ANOTHER FOREVER**

Was it as crazy as it really sounded? Falling hopelessly, helplessly in love with a total stranger?

No. That in and of itself was not that ridiculous. Well, not completely.

It was the bizarre circumstances that had lead to this sudden and wonderful entanglement. How many times does a woman come to the rescue of bewildered, half-crazed, man that staggering around lost in a city he knew nothing of. A place that he still had no real clue how he managed to arrive at. All right, any man that wasn't assigned to the 'Enterprise' that is.

Half-unconscious, laying in a shallow puddle of stagnant of water, filth and human misery he remembered the bleary vision of what at the time had to be angel. For once in his life he had been right. That hazy beautiful dream was as real as anything he had ever seen, touched or tasted in his life.

Damn it, he had it bad didn't he, he concluded as the smile on his face blossomed into a boyish grin. Something he never expected in his life ever again, but wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers this time as he tightened his around warm body that lay nestled against his. Not this time.

For a moment, his mind flashed through his memories of those entanglements that he had dallied in over the years. The lack of real feeling or care that had been a hallmark of those past relationships, if that was the term that could've been used.

Now however, he was assured and satisfied that he had at last found that one thing he had lost so long ago and driven him into his career with Star Fleet. What more, his angelic rescuer reciprocated his affection and desires. That alone would send any decent Star Fleet officer's head and heart spinning. Yet, he had made up his mind to take that next fateful leap. Marriage.

A terrifying word when first spoken as a question. It's power became even more formidable when it was accompanied with an accession. Especially one that came with an exuberance that had a way of making any stalwart man suddenly be aware of his knees buckling.

His only moment of true hesitation came with the fleeting though of his friends when they finally found him. How to tell them of his decision that was meant to be a time of happiness, and hope to hell that they didn't consider bringing in a hostage expert.

For the most part he truly believed they would be happy for him. Stunned, but happy. Although some of it might be faux or supported by a little imbibing as long as they managed to make it through the wedding would be enough for him. They were his best friends, practically family to him. They would be happy for him, even if they weren't exactly sure about their own feelings at the moment.

The only other faltering heartbeat that came to him, was what they would say back home? In reality, did it matter? They were hardly close any more. They were hardly close when he was still there.

What doubts plagued his tired but contented mind were immediately dissipated when the young woman beside him stirred awake.

Propping herself up on an elbow, she gazed down at his face while brushing back a lock of her dark hair from her eyes.

"Is there something the matter? That grin hints at either a great deal of retrospectiveness or something a great deal more devilish. Which is it Leonard?"

The grin dimmed several degree's as McCoy felt her finger gently touch the side of his face and quietly murmured before their lips met.

"Nothing so devious. Just forever, Edith. Just forever."

FIN


End file.
